


Would You Bleed for Me?

by e_v_a_n



Series: mango headache fanfiction [1]
Category: Mango Headache, Mango Headache Band
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Choose ur own ending, Gen, Ignore the very beginning it isn't important, Major Character death?, Mystery, Ohhhhh spokky, Other, Reader Insert, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_v_a_n/pseuds/e_v_a_n
Summary: What happened to Mango Headache?





	Would You Bleed for Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/gifts).



> I told y'all Edy was in the sequel.

_"Won't you bleed for me?” ___  
_“I'll try.” ___

__

It's been weeks, months, years since your first encounter with Mango Headache. Not a word from any of them since that fateful day. You ask around but no one seems to know who they are. No one has heard of a band called Mango Headache. No human has, at least.

Their name's Edy, and they're a deer.  
“I heard you were looking for the members of Mango Headache?”  
“I don't remember taking any LSD.”

You are, most certainly, the dumbest person ever. Who in their right mind would follow a talking deer into the bad part of town? Too late now.

Edy walks too fast and you can barely keep up, but you do. Hours and hours, miles and miles, until you arrive at an old abandoned construction site.

“What are we doing here, Edy?”  
“You want to know what became of Mango Headache don't you?”

This place is creepy and you don't fully trust this animal, but of course curiosity gets the best of you. Happens to the worst of us. 

You start to climb up. The floor beneath you isn't very stable. You pray to every deity out there that Mango Headache's okay. You're sweating, you're so anxious.

“Stop here.” You and Edy are in front of a closed door, “Open it.” You're so worried, bile is rising in your throat. Does it smell weird to anyone else in here? Like bleach and something else, something more sinister. 

You push open the door.


End file.
